theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shean Clay
(Liberators-597)|citizenship = |occupation_or_professional_title = Agent|current_status = Active}} Shean Clay is a wizard Dingo Anthro-feralis agent of the United Liberators Coalition assigned to Liberators-597. History''' Childhood Shen was born on February 22, 2002 in Austin, Texas at the Stephen F. Austin Memorial Hospital. He lived in a house in the suburbs. He had a modest childhood, growing up in Austin led him to having an accepting group of childhood friends. Even after the 2013 Anti-Anthro Act, he didn’t experience bullying from his peers. Although that would soon change as his Father Jacob Clay would die of a Heart Attack right in front of Shean at the age of 9. A two years later in 2015 he would move away with his mother, Sarah Clay to San Francisco, California because of her job as an architect. High School Starting at his new high school, along with the death of his father still looming over him shean became a social recluse. This caused him to be a target for bullying at this new school. He only had one person to confide in, and that was his only friend Hayden Silth a human. The two had a close bond as Hayden was bullied for his appearance as he had a scars all over his arms. It was because of Hayden that Shean started to take interest in magic, because Hayden was fascinated by the ability to control energy As the years went by Shean and Hayden kept doing more research into the properties of magic and science. Shean was very interested in his research of Ice magic that he decided that even though he probably wouldn’t be able to perform magic he wanted to go into Thermodynamics after he finished college. This would now become his life goal. As the beginning of Senior year (2019) came around Hayden ran away from home, and to Shaun’s sadness that meant that he no longer had his best friend with him. Sheans bullying had died down at this point apart from one specific bully, Frank Douglas. Eventually during the christmas break of senior year Hayden came back to Shean, but this time he was wearing an unnecessarily heavy jacket. Hayden had something to show him, and of course missing his friend he followed him. Ending up at a warehouse on the docks, Shean followed Hayden inside to see the beaten body of Frank on the ground. It was at that moment that Hayden took off his coat to reveal that his scars had become open wounds still dripping blood. After that he pulled out two stolen wands and gave one to Shean telling him to enact his revenge. In the heat of the moment Shean didn’t want to hurt anyone, but as Hayden got more angry at his inactivity Shean ended up casting an ice spell he read in a book that created an ice wall separating the two of them. He ran away to report him to the police, but when they got back all that was left was Frank’s dead body and no Hayden or Ice Wall College & Magic Shean would end up Graduating from from High School in the top 10 of his Class. In college He attended The University of California in Berkeley to study Thermodynamics and got accepted into their magical research division. Although still traumatized from his experience with Hayden, it sparked something in Shean telling him he can become a wizard. It was during the next eight years that Shean spent his time balancing work and study just to afford a practise wand from his professor. During his years in college he developed a knack for Ice magic to his delight. With the assistance of his professor he started training in the art of Alchemy, but he was unfortunately unable to come to grasps with it. Not wanting to give up he instead decided to try out Transfiguration. Although it being immensely more difficult, by the end of college he was able to increase the propulsion of a jet engine by adjusting the shape of the blades and body to achieve better results. He ended up graduating from college at the top of his class in Thermodynamics In 2025. After spending the next month with his mother Sarah Clay, died of organ fail due to lack of treatment for Sepsis. It was after this event that Shean decided that he wanted to help people, if not by medical science he could use his skill as a wizard to help others. He would end up applying for the United Liberations Operations Academy to undergo training for Field Agent and Scientist positions. He ended up finishing his training in Early June of 2029 Personality Shean is usually pretty inept on social cues as he didn’t have many friends in the later years of his schooling. He genuinely cares about the people who call him friend, To the point that he would risk his life to not lose them again. He can usually be seen wearing a Red Flannel Hoodie with a grey hood, a Black T-Shirt, Blue Jeans, and Running Shoes. His major ambition in life is not even to be a world leading Physicist, he just wants to be useful to someone he can trust. Although it is tough for him to get close to people after the incident with Hayden. He does genuinely want to trust others, but he’s afraid that another experience like Hayden or his bullies will happen again. Powers & Abilities Powers * Wizardry: Because of his wand, Anthro-feralis genetic makeup, and intense study of Thermodynamics and magic, he is a formidable wizard but still has time to improve. ** [[Transfiguration|'''Transfiguration]]:''' He is nowhere near a expert in the magic of transfiguration, but has enough knowledge to bend the shape of objects to his desired forum. He mostly uses this for adjusting his inventions and gun. ** '''Cryonetics: Over the years Shean has almost mastered his control over ice, although he has no help in dry climates he can still create a cool breeze to beat a summer day. He shines in most climates as he can manipulate the atmosphere around him to create ice in order to capture or contain opponents. Although too much ice will cool his body temperature and may result in minor hypothermia. * Enhanced Genetics and Biology: Being of the Anthro-feralis genis he has improved reflexes, stamina, eyesight, and agility compared to his human peers. He has heightened sense of smell and hearing so he can hear higher pitches than normal humans. ** Heightened Hearing: Because of his genetic makeup coming from the Australian animal Dingo he has the heightened hearing of the species. He can detect people from 100 yards away. He uses this to his advantage on field missions as he can scout out for opponents from a safe distance. ** Unbridled Rage: Also from his original genetic makeup from the Dingo results in a horrid aggression when angered. Shean has taken many classes on controlling his anger and always has a depressant shot on him incase he gets too out of control. He tries to prevent this outrage as much as possible, and has done a good job of controlling it. Abilities * Thermodynamics Expert: With eight years of study under his belt Shean has developed a mastery of the subject of Thermodynamics. His expertise is in rocketry and propulsion to where he can detect a problem of ventilation, and structural flaw at a near glance. He is able to make a engen by memory and uses Transfiguration to make minor adjustments to his designs. * Intense Study: When given a few days can remember and retain most of the information on a subject. This process may take awhile, but he hasn’t forgotten any subject he has learned sense Sophomore year of high school. Equipment * Wand: Originally he was told it was a practice Wand from his professor, it is actually a finely crafted wand his professor bought for him as a sign of recognizing Sheans devotion to magic * SD40VE: A .40 mm pistol he bought for himself during his time at ULC. it’s similar to the traditional sidearms of the academy but it’s special because he bought it himself * Messenger Bag: An US Army WWI style canvas messenger bag. Mostly filled with books, extra ammo, and his emergency depressant shot for the rare case that he goes into his Unbridled Rage * Nitrazepam Shot: Shean carry's this around with him wherever he goes. This shot is to be administered immediately if he goes in a fit of rage. This will sedate him enough to a controllable level, but he won't be able to preform active duty for 10 minutes Category:People Category:Anthro-feralis Category:Wizards Category:Liberators